


differently

by Murf1307



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crushes, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Unrequited Love, or so poe thinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5900587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/pseuds/Murf1307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe isn't used to unrequited love, but then, Finn has always been different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	differently

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was written for this tumblr prompt: “it’s fine even if you don’t love me”

Finn is different.Poe should have, in hindsight, expected this.After all, Finn is the stormtrooper who broke conditioning, who found him and got him off of the _Finalizer_ , who defied every expectation and proved himself brave, loyal, and utterly gentle.

Of _course_ Poe fell in love with him.

And of _course_ Finn didn’t feel the same way about him, because Finn is a naturally devoted person, who attaches himself to people and causes because it’s in his nature.He takes people’s hands and is definitely a hugger. 

He doesn’t treat Poe any differently than he treats any of their other friends.Poe doesn’t doubt that Finn cares about him, because he’s not sure Finn’s capable of _not_ caring about people.

But Poe has managed to fall in love with him, and that makes things far more difficult.

It gets worse when Rey comes back, because Rey is a _wonderful_ girl, and the connection between her and Finn is obvious.

Finn is even more of a hugger with Rey, and the hand holding, the hand holding is the worst part, because they come with a shared smirk, some inside joke that Poe isn’t privy to.He wonders if they’re in love, or if they will be.

He doesn’t say anything.They’re both heroes, after all, and they deserve whatever happiness they want.

Even if Finn’s isn’t with him.

He watches, though, because he’s envious, and he’s not going to ignore that.

Jess nudges his shoulder one day, sitting down next to him.“You keep making those moon eyes and they’re gonna get stuck that way,” she says, because she’s wonderful and terrible.

“I’m not mooning.”

“You’re in love, of course you’re mooning.”

He winces.“Please don’t say that out loud.”

Jess sighs at him, exasperated.“He’s never going to know if you never tell him.He grew up among _stormtroopers,_ Dameron.”

“I’m not going to tell him.”Poe hangs his head a little. 

“And why’s that?”

“He’s not in love with me.He doesn’t treat me any differently than he treats anyone else here — Rey’s the exception, he’s probably in love with her if he’s in love with anyone.”

“You don’t know that if you never tell him.”Jess leans against his shoulder.“Besides, if he falls in love with you, maybe I have a chance with _her_.”

Poe raises his eyebrows at her.“Pava, do you have a crush on our resident Jedi-in-training?”

“Yup.And like some people, I’m not afraid to take a chance on it.”She smirks at him.“See you later — I have a crush to flirt with.”

She gets up and goes over to wear Finn and Rey are, lost in conversation, gesturing at each other animatedly.Jess walks with a little bit of a swagger, with a little smirk of a facial expression she probably cribbed from the holovids about the Rebel Alliance.

He can’t hear them talking, but Jess winds up offering Rey her hand in clear invitation.

But Poe is watching Finn, watches his face fall, and that’s when it’s obvious.

Finn _is_ in love with Rey, or is starting to be.

Poe gets up, turns to leave, and then hears his name being called.It’s Finn, of course it’s Finn, and he turns back around, pastes on a smile. 

“Hey, buddy,” he says.“How’s it going?”

“I think Jess has a crush on Rey,” Finn answers, concerned.“Do you think Rey likes her back?”

Poe shrugs.This is the worst conversation he’s had in a while.“I don’t know Rey as well as you do.Does it matter?”

“Well, I don’t know — I’ve never had a friend get into a relationship before.I don’t know what I’m supposed to do.”Finn smiles, awkwardly.“Do I give them a gift?”

That just makes Poe laugh.“No, not unless they’re getting married.Just be happy for them, if they get together.That’s all you have to do.”

“Good, because I would be.Rey’s amazing, and Jessika is, too.”Finn’s smile gets more comfortable.“And they’re both pilots, so they have that in common.” 

Of course Rey is a pilot.She’s a Jedi, she’s probably a better pilot than him, too.Icing on the cake, really.

“I didn’t know Rey considered herself a pilot.”He’d heard about the Millennium Falcon, of course, but he thought it was at least a little bit luck. 

Finn nods, his smile widening.“Yeah.She’s really great.”

“That’s good.Never have enough good pilots around here.”

“Do you want to get some caff?We haven’t had the chance to talk in a while.”Finn smiles that dazzling smile at him, and, well, Poe’s too in love to tell him no.  
  


* * *

  
“Rey says Jess told her you were in love with me.”  The sentence is quiet, almost hesitant.

Poe’s stomach drops through his shoes.“Did she?”

Finn nods, worried.“I — I wanted to ask you if that was true.”He has never looked more uncomfortable in all the time they’ve known each other.

“It is.”He lets the act, the careful way he’s hidden this, drop.He _hurts_.

“Why…why didn’t you say anything?” Finn asks, and he looks so _confused._ It breaks Poe’s heart in more ways than one.

“It doesn’t matter.It’s fine, if you don’t love me.”Poe shrugs.“I’ll get by.”

Finn’s expression goes from confusion to outright desolation.“Poe — I — I had no idea you were even _interested_ ,” he says.

“It wasn’t worth it.I didn’t think you were interested in me, either.”

“You’re wrong,” Finn says, quickly, taking two steps to close the distance between.His hands curl in the front of Poe’s new jacket.It almost matches the old one still draped across Finn’s shoulders. 

Poe freezes.“You.What?”

“ _Poe_ ,” Finn says, like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.Finn is — Finn is _smiling_ , and it’s the same smile he always gives him, the one that makes his chest flutter and ache.“Poe Dameron, I love you, so please stop looking so sad."

And then Finn kisses him, and Poe’s body gets with the program before his mind can catch up; he kisses back, his hands on Finn’s hips as Finn keeps his hands curled the front of his jacket before bringing one up to caress Poe’s cheek.It’s not world-shaking, it’s doesn’t burst stars behind his eyes, doesn’t do the things true love’s kiss always does in the holovids, but it’s _perfect._

It’s a hello.It’s being _seen_ , and known, and loved for it.

When they pull back, in unison, they’re both smiling.


End file.
